Iwant to know!  Yo quiero saber!
by HoTTermanMax
Summary: Se conocian desde siempre, jamas se habian escondido secretros, excepto lo del beso, pero ahora era el quien no quiera decir que era lo que sucedia a sus 2 mejores amigas
1. Cosas extrañas a mi alrededor

**Iwant to know! / Yo quiero saber!**

**Capitulo 1: Cosas extrañas a mi alrededor**

**Sam P.O.V**

"¡Hola Carls!"

"¡Hola Sam!"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy en el show?"

"Sam, no es mi culpa que siempre que ensayemos tu estés comiendo, durmiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa que no esté relacionada con Icarly"

"¡Tampoco es mi culpa! Freddork nunca me aviso de que trataría el programa de hoy. De hecho, las semanas anteriores tampoco lo hizo"

La verdad es que Freddie casi no me ha dirigido la palabra esta semana, ni la anterior y tampoco la anterior a esa, solo me ha saludado y se ha despedido de mí.

"¿Sam, estas bien?

Ahora que lo pienso, casi no he visto al Nerd durante unas 3 semanas, quizás más.

"¡SAM!" Sentí que mi oído explotaría.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Carly, que demonios te pasa?"

"Tú eres lo que me pasa. No me pones atención cuando te hablo" Lo decía en broma, pero su cara me pareció más seria de lo usual.

"Lo lamento Carly. Pero estaba pensando porque Freddork no me ha avisado sobre los ensayos de las últimas semanas"

"Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso estas últimas semanas Freddie se ha estado comportando muy extraño. Casi no va a mi casa por las tardes y cuando tenemos que hacer el show llega demasiado puntual y a penas terminamos escapa sin siquiera despedirse"

"¿Crees que nos este escondiendo algo?"

No sé porque me preocupo tanto, es solamente Freddie. Lo más seguro es que debe estar jugando algún videojuego online o yendo a convenciones sobre Galaxy Wars.

"La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos dejar que el nos cuente que es lo que está sucediendo"

"Mmmm, de acuerdo"

La verdad es que yo no estaba tan convencida como Carly.

"HOLA MUCHACHAS" me di vuelta para percatarme que el único idiota que podía saludar de esa manera en Seattle era nuestro Nerd.

"Hola Freddie"

"¿Qué hay de nuevo Torpe?"

Ahí está de nuevo esa mirada, esa mirada de odio que siempre me dedica cuando lo molesto con algo relacionado con su integridad física o emocional, esa mirada que me hace tan feliz porque significa que le afecta. Me encanta ser como soy.

"La verdad chicas es que no puedo hablar ahora, ya estoy retrasado. Nos vemos" Termino la frase, agarro firmemente el bolso que llevaba cruzado y corrió a la salida.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero Carls?

"Déjalo Sam, estoy segura que él nos contara que es lo que ha estado haciendo todas estas semanas…creo"

CLING!

Resonó en todo el pasillo el sonido del timbre para el regreso a clases.

"Sam, te veo más tarde"

"nos vemos"

Vi como Carly se iba a su clase y después le dedique mi mirada a la salida de la escuela.

Fredward Benson descubriré que es lo que te traes entre manos. Pero no hoy, tengo demasiada hambre y según recuerdo los martes Gibby trae emparedados de jamón.

**General P.O.V**

La rubia se dirigió a su clase finalmente pensando en jamón y en Freddie, pero sobretodo pensando el porqué de la forma de actuar del joven productor técnico de Icarly.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA!, Este es mi primer intento de fanfic que publico sobre Icarly, ya lo hice una vez con Silent Hill y digamos que no pude completar la historia (algun dia la terminare)**

**Espero que sean piadosos puesto que es primera vez que escribo sobre una historia que existe, es decir personajes con personalidades creadas y todo eso xD!**

**Simplemente eso sean buenos xD!**

**Saludos desde Chile!  
**


	2. Ispy

**Capitulo 2: Te sigo la pista**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Ya han pasado 8 días desde que comencé a seguir a Freddie a todos lados sin que se percatara de mi presencia. Al principio pense que él se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando, pues había vuelto a la antigua rutina de siempre: hablar con Carly y conmigo nuevamente.

Me parecía muy extraño. Hace 7 días casi no nos hablaba y ahora de la nada volvía a reír con nosotras, comprarme tocino e incluso volvió a hacer las pruebas antes de cada show de Icarly.

Lamentablemente Carly es un ángel y jamás sospecharía de él, pero por otro lado yo soy un completo demonio.

Llegue temprano a la casa de Carly, simplemente porque quería espiarlo desde que comenzara el día.

Ocupe la llave de repuesto que me dio Spencer, la cual obtuve la última vez que rompí el cerrojo de la entrada.

Camine con cuidado hasta la habitación de Carly y la desperté tiernamente.

"¡Carls!"

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" mis oídos sufrieron nuevamente a manos de la más joven de los Shay.

"Carly, tranquila soy yo"

"¿Sam? Qué demonios haces aquí a las… (Tomo el reloj de su velador) ¡5 AM!" Definitivamente tendré que comprarme tapones para mis delicados oídos.

"Lo lamento Carls, pero es lo que tengo que hacer para descubrir en que anda Freddork"

"¿No crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?" su rostro daba un poco de miedo, jamás la había visto tan molesta.

"No me eches la culpa a mí, el es el que no nos ha dicho que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo"

"¿No te basta con que nos haya vuelto a hablar y sea todo como antes?"

"No, y por favor lávate la cara Carls, te ves mal con ese rostro mañanero"

Mi mejor amiga me dedico una mirada de odio colosal la cual evite despidiéndome y avisándole que sacaría un poco de jamón, bueno todo el jamón que tuviera guardado.

Con todo el jamón ya en mi poder (mamá tiene que alimentarse bien para poder espiar ) me dispuse a observar el departamento de Freddie hasta que se dignara a salir.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas cuando finalmente oí el cerrojo de su puerta.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y al mismo tiempo sentí como mi quijada caía unos centímetros.

"¿Qué dem…?"

El nerd estaba vestido con una tenida deportiva, es decir, pantalones cortos, zapatillas, camiseta sin mangas.

"¿Cuándo se volvió sexy…?" Susurre a mi interior.

¡Que estas pensando! No puedes encontrar sexy al rey de los nerds.

Pero… de donde saco esos brazos…

¡Sam concéntrate! No dejes que unos músculos falsos te seduzcan, y descubre que es lo que esconde.

**General P.O.V.**

Freddie se dirigió al ascensor mientras que Sam abría con mucho cuidado la puerta de entrada del los Shay. Cuando Freddie entro al ascensor Sam corrió como loca por las escaleras para poder alcanzarlo, lo cual finalmente pudo hacerlo pues el ascensor habia terminado de bajar hacia unos segundos.

Pero Freddie no salió de ahí. Sam se acerco sigilosamente al ascensor y descubrió que no habia nadie en el, sino que una simple nota.

"Querida Sam, no soy tan estúpido para no notar cuando me estas espiando, pero gracias por intentarlo de todos modos. Cariños Freddie"

La rubia miro al techo y desahogo su rabia.

"¡Te juro que descubriré que es lo que escondes Freddie Benson!"

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando los capitulos que he escrito se que no soy el mejor, ni cerca estoy de estarlo, pero es entretenido escribir xD!**

**Saludos a todos los fans de Icarly!**


	3. La voz

**Capitulo 3: La voz**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Era definitivo. El nerd realmente nos estaba escondiendo algo, al fin y al cabo, la única manera de que Freddie se hubiese percatado de que lo estaban espiando era porque ha estado alerta durante mucho tiempo, lo que significa que no quiere que nadie descubra lo que ha estado haciendo estas semanas. Ya casi un mes.

Pero no me importa, yo soy Sam Puckett, y no me rendiré hasta descubrir lo que esconde el perdedor favorito de Carly.

* * *

Ahí estaba Freddie, hablando probablemente cosas de nerds con sus amigos del grupo de computación. Simplemente no puedo soportar verlo con ellos, siendo que hace unos días lo había visto más sexy que nunca, cientos de veces mejor que esos chicos con los que conversaba.

¡En qué demonios estas pensando Puckett! No puedes encontrar sensual a Freddie, es solo un nerd que ama a las chicas femeninas como Carly, un nerd que jamás será tomado en cuenta por ninguna chica…

Ja. Eso realmente me ayudo a volver a mi objetivo real… espiar a Freddie.

"¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"Como siempre"

"Genial"

Apenas salí de mis pensamientos escuche hablar a Freddie con alguien más. Ambos dijeron que se encontrarían mas tarde.

Quién demonios será…

Pasaron unos segundos y volví a lo que me estaba dedicando hace unos momentos.

"Listo…"

Click!

"Ahora por fin cada cosa que haga este idiota quedara filmada"

Sí, mi obsesión por descubrir lo que estaba haciendo Freddie se hacía cada día más grande, tan grande que tuve que robar la cámara de video del nerd para poder filmar, la cual por cierto, él no se percato que perdió, lo cual me tenia aun mas confundida , después de todo, Freddie jamás dejaba su cámara lejos de su alcance.

"¡Sam!"

Di un pequeño salto al oír mi nombre. Gire lentamente solo para notar que era Carly quien me había gritado.

"¿Qué pasa Carls?"

"Sam, sabes perfectamente que no apruebo esto de que estés espiando a Freddie"

"Lo lamento, pero si el nerd no nos dice que ha estado haciendo, lo descubriré por mí misma"

"De acuerdo Sam, pero por favor prométeme que cuidaras la cámara de Freddie, recuerda que con esa es con la que grabamos el show"

"No te pongas canosa Carls"

"Ca… ¿canosa?"

La mire unos segundos esperando que comprendiera lo que dije, después de los 5 me rendí.

"No te preocupes Carly, llevare a casa la cámara favorita del pequeño Fredward sana y salva"

"De acuerdo. ¿Vienes a mi casa? Creo que tengo un gran pedazo de jamón esperándote"

Hubiese aceptado esa gran invitación en cualquier otro momento del día, pero a esta hora era en la que desaparecía Freddork.

"Lo lamento con el dolor de mi alma… y mi estomago Carly, pero debo saber qué es lo que hace el Nerd"

"Está bien. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"Por supuesto. Ahí estaré devorando todo lo que allá en tu refrigerador"

Carly me sonrió como siempre y agito su mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba del lugar en el que ambas nos encontrábamos. La observe hasta que desapareció por la salida de la escuela. Cuando gire mi mirada hacia donde estaba Freddie la rabia y la decepcion se apoderaron de mí nuevamente, al igual que cada uno de los días anteriores de esta semana de escuela. Freddork ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Demonios! No puede ser que lo haya perdido nuevamente"

Golpee mi cabeza contra el muro en el que estaba apoyada repetidas veces. En uno de esos golpes vino a mi mente la conversación de Freddie que había escuchado hacia un rato.

"¡Quién demonios era esa otra persona!"

El hambre estaba haciendo que mi cerebro se quedara sin energías, pero entonces como un ángel vino a mi mente mi mejor amiga y con eso el jamón que me estaba esperando en su apartamento.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esta tranquilidad en casa. A pesar de que Freddie y Sam se llevaban mucho mejor que los primeros años de show, siguen peleando y haciendo el mismo escándalo de siempre.

"No importa, por ahora me relajare y dormiré un rat..."

"¡Carly!"

Nada es eterno… nada…

"¡Ahh! ¿Que sucede Sam?"

Aun sentía como mi alma lloraba por el momento paz desperdiciado.

"Necesito mi jamón"

Apenas abrí la puerta vi como una melena rubia corría en dirección a mi refrigerador.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Mi lamentar. Sam ocupada. Sam comer jamón"

Deje volar un suspiro ante la respuesta prehistórica de mi amiga, cuando sentí un grito.

"¡Sam! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Ya recordé de quién es esa voz!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Mire a Sam esperando una respuesta, pero ella ya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Escuche a Carly preguntarme algo, pero no la tome en cuenta, al fin y al cabo por fin ya tenía una pista para poder dar con el secreto de Freddie.

"Gibby… Tú me harás llegar donde Fredward"

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando el Fic, por favor no lo critiquen mucho xD!.**

**Muchos saludos a iCarly Latino, la mejor pagina de Icarly que he encontrado hasta ahora :D!**

**y saludos para todos desde Chile! :D!  
**


	4. Run Gibby Run

**iCarly no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo unico que me pertenece es esta historia que tuve que crear debido al fanatismo que me a causado la serie**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Durante las últimas semanas Sam me ha estado espiando cada hora, minuto y segundo del día, excepto cuando lograba burlar su vigilia y escapar, usualmente a la hora de la salida, y casi siempre debido a la ayuda de terceros, tales como Carly, profesores e incluso un pedazo de jamón.

Pero hoy lo note, hubo un cambio en la actitud de Sam. Ya no sentía su mirada de fierecilla vigilándome, ni el sonido de mi cámara captando cada segundo de lo que hacia, que demonios, incluso la había devuelto a su bolso donde yo siempre la dejaba guardada.

"¡Auch!"

Sentí una puntada en mi estomago.

"¡Hola Fredoso!"

"Hola, Sam…torpe"

"…"

"…"

"Ves a lo que me refiero, es por esto qué debes estar detrás de cámara"

La mire unos segundos, sus ojos azules parecían que me estuvieran analizando.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Nerd?"

"Lo…lo lamento Sam, pero que…quería saber algo"

"¿Qué demonios quieres saber?"

"¿Ya te cansaste de espiarme?"

"…"

"…"

"¡Hahahahahahahaha!"

Hacia un rato que no escuchaba aquella risa tan desquiciada.

"Freddork, ¿Realmente pensaste que estaría pendiente de ti por tanto tiempo?"

Guarde silencio.

"Quizá me obsesione un poco ante la idea de que le estuvieras escondiendo algo a Carly, pero Mamá sabe cuando detenerse, además estoy segura que debe ser algo aburridísimo"

"De acuerdo, es bueno saberlo. Tengo q irme ahora nos vemos más tarde"

**Sam P.O.V.**

Agito su mano y se despidió.

"Hasta que se fue, ahora por fin podre ir donde quiera que este Gibby para interrogarlo todo lo que sea necesario"

Cogí mi bolso y me dispuse a seguir la pista del chico más raro y extrañamente popular de la escuela.

* * *

**Gibby P.O.V.**

Este día ha sido genial, ya 3 chicas me han dado su número de teléfono, la soda que me estoy tomando esta deliciosa y no hay señal de Sam por ningún lado. No es que no me agrade, de hecho me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, al menos cuando no cuando se comporta impulsivamente violenta.

Me aleje de mi casillero, camine por el pasillo y doble a la izquierda en el pasillo continuo.

¡Splash!

Tan solo para dejar caer mi bebida del miedo que se apoderaba de mi. Sam estaba a unos 3 metros riendo como endemoniada y con unos ojos que parecían los de un cazador cuando esta acechando a su presa.

No lo pensé 2 veces

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ayúdenme!"

Corrí tan rápido como pude en dirección contraria a la de la cazadora más mortal que había visto en mi vida.

**Sam P.O.V.**

No lo pensé. Simplemente me lance a perseguir a Gibby con toda la energía que tenía en mi cuerpo, además me había comido un pollo frito hacia 1 hora, así que digamos que la energía no faltaba.

"¡Detente ahora Gibby! ¡No te quiero lastimar!"

"¡No te creo!"

"¡Si no dejas de correr no me dejaras opción!"

"¡Ves a lo que me refiero, si me detengo de todas formas algo malo sucederá, y yo que pensaba que este día terminaría bien!"

Llevábamos más de 5 minutos corriendo (si, ya estábamos fuera de la escuela.) y todavía no podía alcanzar a Gibby, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

"¡Gibby desde cuando corres tan rápido, eres increible!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Me dijo a la vez que se detenia.

Estúpido.

Me lance sobre Gibson y lo hice besar el pavimento.

"¿Acaso no te dije que te detuvieras?"

"¡Ahhhhh, aléjate me lastimas!"

"¡No, hasta que me digas que es lo que esconden tu y Benson!"

"¡No puedo decirte, el me mataria!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Por favor Gibby! Freddie no puede matar ni a una mosca"

"¿Nunca lo has visto con una espada verdad?"

"¿Espada?"

"¡Demonios, ahora de verdad va a matarme!"

Gibby comenzó a zafarse de mi agarre con toda la fuerza que tenia. Trate de sostenerlo, pero increíblemente logro soltarse. Comenzó a correr, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera 3 pasos pude agarrarlo de su camiseta y jalarlo al piso, pero no cayo, en vez de eso su camiseta se rasgo y quedo en mis manos, mire extrañada la prenda de ropa que acabada de romperse para luego mirar a Gibby. Lo que vino después fue algo que jamás hubiese esperado, al menos de él.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Sam, más que espiar a Freddie deberíamos preguntarle a Gibby que es lo que le pasa"_

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

_"Se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente, ya no hace tantas estupideces como antes, no corre con pescados en sus brazos, no lo he visto pasear con Guppy y lo más extraño de todo, no se ha quitado su camiseta en semanas"_

_"Eso sí que es raro Carls"_

_"Y que lo digas"_

**Fin Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"¿Gi… Gibby? ¿Eres... eres realmente tu? "

Aquel gordito tan gracioso y a veces aterrorizante había desaparecido, en cambio ahora Gibby era todo lo contrario a lo que era. Pectorales marcados, abdominales de acero, brazos trabajados y más.

"¡¿Gibby, que demonios te paso?"

"¡Demonios, se supone que era secreto! ¡Ahora Freddie me matara!"

"¿Cuándo te pusiste fornido? Pareces estrella de ciencia ficcion"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido"

"Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver Freddork con todo esto?"

"¡Nada, lo juro!"

"¡Estas mintiendo, lo sé! Si me dices ahora te prometo que no saldrás tan lastimado"

"Está bien…"

**General P.O.V.**

Despues de un rato de conversar todos los secretos quedaron aclarados.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Gibby y yo estábamos camino a casa de Carly, tomándonos una soda y comiendo unas papas fritas (las cuales, ninguna de ellas compre yo).

"Eso es todo Sam"

"Wow… Quién diría que el Nerd y tu estaban yendo a un gimnasio"

"¿Extraño verdad?"

"Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijiste después"

"Si, eso también me costó creerlo al principio"

"Todavía no puedo creerte por completo Gibby. Es decir, que Freddo esté en la selección nacional de esgrima no es muy creíble"

"Mira, si me prometes que no me golpearas mas de por vida te diré el lugar donde Freddie va a practicar"

"Hecho"

Saco un lápiz de mi bolso (Si, a veces escribo cosas en clases, garabatos, dibujos y demás) y se lo pase a Gibby. Espere unos segundos y me devolvió un papel con la dirección del lugar donde entrenaba Freddie.

Finalmente Freddie podre descubrir por qué nos querías esconder todo esto.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando prometo subir mas capitulos no se desesperen (como si se fuesen a desesperar xD)**

**Saludos a todos :D!**

**Por favor dejen REVIEW  
**


	5. iSwordman

**iCarly no me pertence, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Toda pertenece a Dan Schneider (idolo xD), excepto obviamente esta historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Lo de ayer fue realmente extraño. Sam llego a mi casa mas tarde de lo usual, y apenas entro no presto atención al jamón especial que le había cocinado con tanto esfuerzo, en vez de eso me pidió que le prestara una de las camisas de Spencer, la cual le pase sin pensarlo demasiado (A veces lamento ser tan buena persona… No es cierto). Al rato entraron Sam y Gibby, este último traía puesta la camisa de Spencer. Me saludo, me agradeció por la camisa, prometió devolverla al día siguiente y finalmente se despidió de mi. Cuando quise preguntarle a Sam que había sido todo eso, me di cuenta de que ella estaba dormida en el sofá, y además se había comido el jamón especial en tan solo 1 segundo.

**Volviendo a la realidad...**

"Se pronosticaron lluvias para la ciudad de Seattle en los siguientes días"

Apague la televisión y me dispuse a ir a Los Batidos Locos, pero apenas abrí la puerta…

¡PUM!

"¡Auch!"

"Lo lamento Carls"

Sam estaba aplastándome, se levanto y me ofreció su mano para que yo hiciese lo mismo.

"¡A ti era a quien quería ver!"

"¿Qué hice esta vez?"

"Ahora me explicaras todo lo que paso ayer"

Sam me miro un tanto escéptica pero finalmente relajo su rostro.

"¿Realmente pensaste que no te diría que fue lo que paso?"

"Ya me has escondido secretos…"

"¡Por favor! ¿Carls, cuando vas a superar lo del beso entre el Nerd y yo?"

"¡Nunca!"

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces quieres saber todo de lo que me entere ayer?"

"¿Es relacionado con Freddie?"

"Dahhhhhh"

Golpee a Sam con un periódico.

"Esperare a que el nos cuente"

"Carly supéralo, el jamás lo hará"

"Mmmmmm… De acuerdo, habla"

"Freddie nos estaba escondiendo 2 cosas"

"¿la primera es?"

"Freddie y Gibby han estado yendo a un gimnasio"

"…"

"…"

"¿y qué hay con eso?"

"Con Fredoso no mucho ¡pero con Gibby! Ahora parece estrella de película de acción."

"¿En… en serio?"

"De hecho, el no se quitaba la camiseta desde hace varias semanas por que le da vergüenza el cuerpo que tiene ahora, al parecer todavía no se acostumbra"

"Wow, eso sí q es extraño"

Me pregunto cómo se verá Gibby…

"¡Carly! despierta"

"Perdona, ¿Y qué es lo segundo?"

"Freddork está en la selección nacional de esgrima"

"¡Eso si es impresionante!"

"Yo no le creo a Gibby, a menos que vea a Freddie en persona"

"No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto"

"Carly, mañana iremos a ver a Freddie al lugar donde practica y lo encararemos hasta que nos diga por que nos escondió esto"

"Mmmmm, de acuerdo, igual estoy interesada en saber por qué nos escondió algo tan genial"

"¿Genial? Carly por favor, lo más seguro es que sea todo invención de Gibby para que no lo golpeara"

"No lo creo. ¿Mañana entonces?"

"Mañana. Nos vemos Carls"

"Adiós Carly"

Selección nacional de esgrima, es algo increíble, pero no algo que deba esconder, el sabe que no le contaríamos a su madre nada al respecto, entonces ¿Qué será realmente lo que quiere esconder?

* * *

**Al dia siguiente…**

"Sam ya me estoy cansando de esto, ya han pasado casi 2 horas y Freddie no ha aparecido"

"Silencio redondita"

Debido al mal tiempo que se avecinaba, y al frio que hacia ambas habíamos decidido disfrazarnos con gran cantidad de chalecos, chaquetas y bufandas, mas una combinación de gafas y pañuelos alrededor de nuestro cabello, en conclusión parecíamos unas extrañas señoras gordas espiando y cotilleando acerca de temas ajenos.

Nos pusimos a "discutir" acerca de nuestros disfraces y de cómo debimos haber sido más selectivas al momento de escoger gafas cuando vimos a lo lejos a un joven de unos 16 o 17 años acercándose. Llevaba un bolso cruzado, y algo que parecía un casco en sus manos.

"¡Sam!, es Freddie"

**General P.O.V.**

Ambas vieron como el productor técnico de iCarly entraba al edificio que había indicado Gibby en su nota. Esperaron 30 minutos para dejar que Freddie hiciese lo que estuviese haciendo, ya que ellas simplemente querían encararlo y no arruinar su día por completo. A penas paso el tiempo establecido por ambas, se quitaron todo su disfraz y lo escondieron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban (detrás de unos matorrales) y caminaron en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba Freddie.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Era un sitio enorme, y al parecer famoso, pues había muchos trofeos e imágenes de deportistas por todo el lobby.

"Disculpen señoritas. ¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"Silencio tarad…"

Tape la boca de Sam tan rápido como pude.

"Hola, sabe somos amigas de un joven llamado Fredward Benson, que tenemos entendido que entrena aquí para la selección nacional de esgrima. ¿Sería posible que pudiésemos verlo?"

"¡Oh! Amigas de Fredward El Espadachin"

"¡Pffff! ¿Fredward El Espadachin?"

"¡Sam!"

"Lo siento"

"Por supuesto que pueden verlo, en seguida lo llamare por altavoces"

"¡No!"

Era primera vez que veía gritar tan fuerte a Sam

"¿Disculpe señorita?"

"¿Sam, que haces?"

"Le decía que no, porque nosotras queríamos darle una sorpresa a Fredward El Espadachin"

Notaba una gran presión en su rostro. Claramente estaba aguantando una risa incontrolable

"Ya veo, que grandes amigas tiene Fredward El Espadachin"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

No pudo soportarlo más. Pase mi mano por mi rostro y lance un suspiro.

"Muchas gracias señor"

"De nada dulce jovencita. Ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir los carteles que dicen ¡AL GRAN ESTADIO!"

Por un momento creí haber visto fuegos artificiales detrás del hombre de traje, pero creo que fueron imaginaciones mías.

"Muchas gracias. ¡Vamos Sam!"

"Hahahahahaha….De…Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…Acuerdo..Hahahahaha"

Tome a Sam del brazo y nos pusimos camino al GRAN ESTADIO

**40 minutos después…**

"Esto es ridículo"

"¡Y que lo digas Carls! No venden jamón por ningún sitio"

"¡Sam, concéntrate!"

"Perdón"

El complejo deportivo era enorme, y después de unos 40 minutos de tomar indicaciones y caminar logramos dar con el GRAN ESTADIO… No puedo dejar de decirlo…

Abrimos la puerta con cuidado y ambas asomamos nuestras cabezas.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?"

Ambas gritamos sin pensar, pero lo que acabábamos de presenciar era algo que no hubiésemos esperado jamás.

A unos cuantos metros de nosotras se encontraban 2 personas en pleno combate de esgrima, una de ellas estaba completamente cubierta por el traje y el casco que estipulan las reglas, mientras que la otra persona vestía simplemente el pantalón del traje, mientras que tenía su torso desnudo y con un poco de sudor. Era estúpidamente atractivo, tenia cada uno de los músculos de su torso firmemente marcado y unos brazos que cualquier chica hubiese deseado que la sostuviera. Pero lo que realmente nos sorprendió a ambas fue que el dueño de aquel torso y brazos, y sin exagerar, un gran talento con la espada era nuestro amigo Freddie.

"¡Fre…Freddie!"

No pude evitar echarme a correr he ir a saludarlo, mientras que unos pasos más atrás me seguía Sam, con una cara de entre confusión y alegría. Quien sabe que piensa esta chica a veces.

Freddie se dio la vuelta y vi como su rostro pasaba euforia por la batalla, a sospresa por nuestra llegada, y finalmente a terror al vernos.

"Con que esto era a lo que te dedicabas Fredduchini"

"Chi…Chicas…"

"¡Wow! Miren chicos, son Carly y Sam de iCarly"

Ambas nos sentimos un poco avergonzadas pues todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí nos comenzaron a gritar "cumplidos" respecto a nuestra belleza y uno que otro pervertido respecto a nuestro cuerpo.

"¡Cállense montón de buitres!"

"¡Corran chicos Lord Fredward El Gran Espadachin nos ha gritado!"

Todos los chicos se echaron a reír, mientras que Freddie soltaba una risita nerviosa y devolvía la mirada a nosotras.

"Hola chicas… ¿Cómo se… se enteraron de que estaba aquí?"

"Amenace a Gibby hasta que lo soltó"

"Hehehe… Lo supuse. ¿Entonces cuando dejaste de espiarme te dedicaste a seguir a Gibby?"

"Veo que sirven de algo las neuronas que posees Nerd"

Ahí están de nuevo, no se ven hace unas horas y parece que estuvieran muriéndose por gritarse.

"¡Freddie!"

"¿Qué sucede Carly?"

"¿Por qué nos escondiste todo esto?"

Sam dejo de pelear y se concentro en la respuesta que nos daría Freddie

"Mmmm, Bueno, veras, es que..."

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a darnos sus razones, una chica apareció de la nada y salto sobre la espalda de Freddie y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Hola Freddie"

La mirada de Freddie se congelo y en su rostro apareció todo el terror que pudiese haber liberado en todos los años venideros.

"Jo… Joan"

"Freddie… ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ca…Carly…Sa…Sam… Ella es Joan, mi novia"

…

¡CRACK!

Todos miraron a su alrededor buscando la procedencia del ruido, pero nadie pudo encontrarlo.

"Ho…hola mi nombre es Carly, y ella es mi amiga Sam."

Cuando conduje mi mirada hacia Sam, esperando que se presentara note que ya no estaba ahí.

"Sam…"

**Sam P.O.V.**

Era primera vez en mi vida que corría tanto, pero después de oír aquella palabra de labios de Freddie simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Ya me encontraba fuera del complejo deportivo cuando me detuve por la falta de oxigeno.

"Jamás pensé que fuese tan literal cuando decían que se te rompe el corazón…"

Sentí como una gota recorría mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi mentón

"Al parecer se adelantaron las lluvias"

Comencé a caminar en dirección a casa, mientras trataba de pensar en un pedazo de jamón, con el atardecer más despejado y hermoso que había visto en muchos años sobre mi.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que escribi. Sigan leyendo, he estado medio ocupado con la universidad pero pienso seguir actualizando hasta que acabo, para lo cual no falta mucho, creo...**

**Saludos para la gente de iCarly latino, y a todos los que han dejado Review, y tambien para alguien que conosco en persona y que me parece que pasara por aqui xD!**

**cuidence Saludos desde Chile  
**


	6. Enamorado?

**iCarly no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo esto pertenece a Dan (idolo), excepto obviamente esta historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Era ya la hora de salida. Durante el día todo había sido normal, excepto por las suplicas de Gibby hacia Freddie

**Flashback**

_"¡Freddie te juro que no fue mi intención!"_

_"Gibby cálmate, no te hare nada"_

_"¡No te creo! Ahora eres como ella, eres como Sam"_

_"¡Hahahaha! Vamos Gibby no soy tan malo"_

_"Solo porque no tienes una espada en tu poder"_

**Fin Flashback**

Todavía me cuesta un poco de trabajo tomar enserio todo lo que vi ayer, Freddie siendo un ídolo de la esgrima, pero sobretodo que tuviese una novia.

"¿Carly? ¿Sigues consiente?"

"¿huh?"

"Puedo decir que no"

"Callate Freddie"

"Disculpa"

"No hay problema. Pero tenemos que hablar"

"Lo sé. Pero creí que lo haríamos ayer"

"Yo también, pero no espere que Sam escapara de esa forma"

"Mmmm"

"¿Me acompañas a casa?"

"Claro, le diré a Joan que no la veré hoy y te sigo"

"Fredward Benson, ¿Acaso ahora tienes que reportar todo lo que hagas?"

"La verdad es que no, pero no hay nada malo en decirle que no me espere antes de la practica"

"Mmmm, tienes razón. ¿Vamos?"

Freddie demoro menos de 10 segundos en mandar un mensaje que parecía una estrofa. Ya veo por qué las teclas de su laptop están todas en blanco.

"Si, vamos"

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Tengo hambre…Creo que iré a robarle alimento a Carly, pero si voy lo más seguro es que este Freddork, y junto a él estará su no… ella. Qué raro, antes nunca me había importado con quien estuviese el Nerd, si tenia no… pareja o no, incluso más de una vez lo inste a que buscara a alguien.

Idiota, sabes bien que cuando decías eso era para que dejara de pensar en Carly.

Si, tienes razón, era para que se diera cuenta que Carly jamás lo iba a ver como él a ella.

Eres una mentirosa, le decías esas cosas a Fredoso para que dejara de pensar en Carly y se fijara en ti.

¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

Por supuesto que sí, yo soy tu torpe.

Abrí los ojos finalmente. Seguía en la sala de clases.

"¡Demonios! Es agotador discutir conmigo"

Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a casa de Carly.

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

**En casa de los Shay…**

"Te escucho"

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, esa mirada de decepción combinada con molestia.

"¿Qué quieres saber primero Carly?"

"¿Desde cuándo estas yendo al gimnasio, y como entraste a la selección nacional de esgrima?"

"De acuerdo."

Tome aire, lo que venía iba a tomar un rato, o quizá no tanto, ni idea cuanto tomaría la verdad, solo sé que mientras estuviera siendo observado de esa manera iba a tomar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

"Todo comenzó con un post que deje en mi blog de iCarly. En el puse todo lo que había hecho durante esa semana. Por ejemplo cosas que estudie, que comí, que vi en televisión etc. Dentro de ese post también puse que había estado practicando mi esgrima"

Mire a Carly para ver si seguía pendiente.

Demonios no ha pestañado siquiera. Aclare mi garganta y seguí hablando.

"Resulta que una fan de iCarly comento mi post, y en su respuesta comento lo increíble que era por que practicaba esgrima y todo eso, yo obviamente no deje que eso se me subiera a la cabeza…"

Carly me miro con cara de "¿En serio?". Esta chica me conoce demasiado, solté un suspiro y seguí con mi relato.

"No deje que se me subiera tanto ¿De acuerdo? Lo que paso después fue que le agradecí el interés por las cosas que hacía, y ella me respondió diciendo que ella era feliz haciendo las mismas cosas, por lo que decidimos conocernos. Si, dio la casualidad que vivía en Seattle."

"Veo que aprovechaste la oportunidad de conocer a una chica nueva"

"No esperabas que estuviera obsesionado contigo de por vida ¿verdad?"

"Nnn… no, claro que no"

La mire un tanto extrañado, pero omití comentario y seguí mi relato.

"Nos encontramos en el centro comercial, ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez, a Joan"

"Con que así fue como se conocieron"

"si, ella es fan de iCarly"

"Sigue por favor"

"Como iba diciendo, nos encontramos en el centro comercial. Y resulto que teníamos mucho en común. A ella le gustaban las computadoras y las cámaras, además de Galaxy Wars, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ella también practicaba esgrima. Entonces le pregunte donde practicaba, ahí fue cuando me entere que ella era seleccionada nacional"

"wow…"

"Yo quede muy impresionado, pero lo que me dijo después fue lo que más me impresiono (me tuvo que lanzar un vaso de agua para que volviera a la realidad)"

**Flashback**

**General P.O.V.**

_La pelirroja miraba al Freddie con gran interés._

_"¿Qué pasa Joan, tengo algo en el rostro? Pensé que después del vaso de agua que me lanzaste se me quito todo"_

_"Hahaha. No, no es eso. Freddie, quería hacerte una pregunta"_

_"Adelante"_

_"¿Quieres entrar a la selección de esgrima?"_

_Freddie quien estaba tomando soda la escupió sin previo aviso al suelo._

_"¡¿Qué, que?"_

_"¿Quieres ser seleccionado nacional?"_

_"Pero si nunca he ido a una competición profesional"_

_"¿Pero has participado en torneos amateur verdad?"_

_"Si, pero no he ganado uno solo"_

_"Eso se puede arreglar"_

_"¿Qué, cómo?"_

_"Entrenando por supuesto"_

**Fin flashback**

"¿Y solo con eso te volviste seleccionado?"

"¡No sabes todo lo que tuve que entrenar! Ella tuvo que pedir un permiso especial para poder tener el tiempo para ayudarme. Estuvimos muchas semanas entrenando esgrima, como también estuve muchas semanas yendo a un gimnasio que ella conocía"

"Pensé que habías ido al gimnasio con Gibby"

"A Gibby tuve que arrastrarlo conmigo porque un día me vio junto a Joan y le hice prometer que no diría nada"

"Entonces asi fue como se volvió una estrella de ciencia ficción"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada no te preocupes Freddie"

"Lo que paso después fue que participe en las clasificatorias de Seattle y adivina, yo gane"

"¡Genial!"

"La verdad es que fue todo gracias a ella"

"No lo creo en verdad. Algo me dice que tienes talento para esto"

"El entrenador me dijo lo mismo. Bueno Carly, así fue como entre a la selección nacional de esgrima"

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué te dicen Lord Fredward El Espadachín?"

"Lo de lord surgió porque me daba un poco de miedo lastimar a las chicas cuando practicaba con ellas. Y lo de El Espadachín fue porque me consideran tan bueno como un guerrero medieval"

"¿Eso es bueno?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé"

"Freddie, ¿Estas enamorado?"

No me espere esa pregunta. Llevaba cerca de 2 meses saliendo con Joan, teníamos mucho en común, nos llevábamos demasiado bien, pero jamás pensé en enamoramiento.

"Carly, te sere sincero. Decir que estoy enamorado de ella…"

¡Bam!

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Abri la puerta cuidadosamente para verificar si se encontraba Fredderico, cuando escuche una frase que creo que no podre olvidar en un tiempo…

"…Estoy enamorado de ella…"

Cerré lo más fuerte que pude simplemente para que no se escuchara ese horrible sonido nuevamente.

¡Crack!

Fue inevitable de todos modos, me aleje de la casa de los Shay y baje en el ascensor. No sabía que dentro de un edificio pudiese llover…

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"¿Esa fue la puerta?"

"No lo sé Freddie, debió haber sido el viento"

"Como te decía…"

¡Crack!

¡Ahí está ese sonido nuevamente! ¿Lo habrá oído Carly? Mmmmm, su cara de "¿Qué sucede?" me indica lo contrario.

"Disculpa, como te iba diciendo, decir que estoy enamorado de ella sería demasiado apresurado, pero de verdad la aprecio mucho"

"¡Awwww, Freddie has madurado tanto!"

"Déjame en paz Shay"

Ambos estuvimos riendo todo lo que restaba de tarde. Pero algo me hacía falta… ¿Dónde estaba Sam?

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Quien lo diría ¿eh?, Sam Puckett enamorada de su mejor amigo, el nerd más grande de la escuela.

¡Cállate! Que seas yo no significa que puedas hablar así de el…

¡Demonios! Lo estoy defendiendo. Al parecer esta vez no hay equivocación ¿eh?

_**Momma just fall in love with Momma's boy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola hola, si tuvieron suerte, subi 2 capitulos muy seguidos, porfavor sigan leyendo, yo ahora tengo mucho sueño asi q ire a dormir.**

**cuidense :D!  
**


	7. Like a mirror

**Hola hola, espero que les este gustando este fic, la verdad es que a mi me ha movido mucho los sentimientos mientras escribo xD!, asi que por favor sigan leyendo**

**todo iCarly le pertenece a Dan(idolo) incluyendo los personajes, excepto esta historia por supuesto  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Las lluvias estaban azotando a la ciudad como todos los años. De verdad me gustaban estos días, pero de alguna forma sentía que me faltaba algo para que fuesen perfectos, alguien a mi lado probablemente.

"¡Demonios Sam! Deja de ser tan estúpida, no pienses en el"

Siempre que me venían estas crisis de lluvia me ponía mal, pero esta vez se junto con lo de Freddie y digamos que colapso mi cerebro.

Decidí ir a tirarme a mi alcoba descansar un rato. Pose mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

Shhhhh…

La lluvia se escuchaba caer en las calles.

Shhhhh…

Era un sonido realmente relajante. Sentí como mis parpados se ponían pesados y perdía el control de mi cuerpo, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro…

"¡Jrqjrjrjqrjrjrjqrjrjrjq… ZzZzZzZzZz!" **(Inhalar Exhalar respectivamente)**

**

* * *

**

Cuando pude abrir los ojos nuevamente estaba en una habitación cubierta por las tinieblas, debido a que estaba rodeada de cortinas de terciopelo oscuro. En medio de la habitación había 2 sillas que se miraban de frente, ambas alumbradas por una débil luz que se encontraba en el piso, y para finalizar en el fondo del cuarto había una gran pantalla.

"Hasta que te dignaste a llegar"

Una sombra se acerco al medio de la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

La sombra se inclino hacia adelante para que la luz alumbrara su rostro.

"¿De nuevo esa pregunta? Sabes que Yo soy tu"

"¡Ah!"

No pude evitar soltar un grito de pavor. Aquella Yo que se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación tenía unas ojeras enormes y oscuras, como si no hubiese dormido en años, pero lo que de verdad me causo terror fueron las heridas que tenia por todo el rostro, en el labio inferior, los pómulos etc.

"¿Qué… que te pa… paso?"

"Tú eres lo que me paso Sam Puckett"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú fuiste quien me hizo estas heridas"

"¡No seas estúpida! Nunca nadie me ha hecho daño, y adivina, yo tampoco me lo haría"

"¡Ja! Sam, yo se que nunca has recibido daño físico, es decir, nosotras somos las más fuertes de la escuela"

"¡Exacto!"

"Pero Sam, no todo el daño se reduce a lo físico"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ven, siéntate conmigo"

La mire escéptica, pero finalmente cedí a su petición.

Mientras caminaba hacia el asiento que se encontraba a su lado note su atuendo. Eran prendas de ropa rotas, manchadas de sangre y mugre, las cuales eran claramente idénticas a las mías.

Ocupe el lugar a su lado, a la vez que recibía una mirada de aprobación de mi versión destruida.

Aquella Sam cogió del suelo algo que parecía ser un control remoto.

"Sam, esto que tengo en mi mano es un control remoto"

"No soy tan estúpida ¿Sabes?"

"Hehehe… Concéntrate por favor. Este control remoto no es como cualquier otro, este permite ver recuerdos"

"…"

"Veo que ya comenzó a interesarte todo esto, entonces comencemos. Ahora sabrás el por qué de mi lastimosa condición"

Ambas giramos nuestros asientos hasta quedar frente a la pantalla gigante.

"Sam, lo que veremos ahora serán nuestros recuerdos, pero unos muy especiales. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Eres yo sabes! No se para que me preguntas"

"¡No puedo creer que me responda de esa forma!"

La Sam malherida apretó el botón de encendido con lo que la pantalla se ilumino.

"Sam, aquí se encuentra el primero y uno de los más grandes, si me dejas agregar, recuerdos de nuestra vida"

En la pantalla se veía como 2 pequeñas manos hacían un esfuerzo inhumano para alzarse sobre un asiento en una cocina.

"Yo… esto es… no puede ser"

_Cuando la poseedora de las pequeñas manos estuvo sobre el asiento, se puso de pie sobre el mismo y se abalanzo sobre la mesa de centro que tenía en frente. La pantalla se puso oscura, para dejar la luz entrar nuevamente luego de unos segundos, al parecer la pequeña había cerrado los ojos al saltar. Cuando se vio sobre la mesa soltó un bufido de satisfacción y se giro para coger su recompensa ante tal acto de valentía._

_Un gran pedazo de jamón._

"¡Ese fue el primer jamón que comí en toda mi vida! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

"Si… Ese sabor tan vigorizante e hipnótico. Ese fue tu primer gran recuerdo, fue la primera vez que tu corazón se sintió gozoso de verdad"

"Ya veo…"

"Sigamos con el siguiente recuerdo"

La Sam oscura, si pudiésemos decirlo así, presiono nuevamente el control remoto. La pantalla se fue a oscuras nuevamente, y justo como antes volvió a mostrar una nueva imagen.

_Esta vez la ya no tan pequeña niña se encontraba frente a un casillero gritándole a otra chica. Se le acerco y le arrebato el emparedado de atún que llevaba en las manos y trato de darle una mascada. Lo que la rubiecita no esperaba fue que la pequeña castaña se lanzase a recuperar su emparedado, el cual obtuvo en un instante. La pequeña observo por un momento a su rival, para luego mirar el emparedado. Soltó una risotada y finalmente agrego:_

_"¡Seamos Amigas!"_

La pantalla nuevamente volvió a estar a oscuras, cuando deje que escapara un sonido que dejaba salir muy pocas veces…

"Snif…"

"Deja…deja de…de llorar Sam, no viniste a esto"

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú también estas llorando!"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando! ¡El recuerdo que te acabo de mostrar fue cuando conocimos a Carly!"

"Snif…"

"Sam, esta es una de las razones de por qué viniste aquí, tienes que ser más honesta contigo"

"De… De acuerdo"

La Sam "Oscura" se paso el antebrazo por los ojos y cogió el control remoto.

La pantalla nuevamente revelo más imágenes.

"Sam, aquí es donde yo quería llegar…"

_La chica, que ya no era pequeña estaba apoyada en su casillero cantando una canción de Drake Bell, cuando a lo lejos vio a un jovencito de más o menos su edad. Se le veía muy atareado llevando cables y conexiones de diversos tipos a la sala del club de video y computación._

La pantalla se ilumino y la escena cambio nuevamente.

_La chica se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga, Carly Shay. Ambas hablaban sobre aquel castigo que les había dado una maestra. Debían grabar las audiciones de diversos chicos para un festival de talentos._

_"Sam, ya encontré a alguien que nos ayudara con las grabaciones"_

_"¿En serio Carls? ¿Quién?"_

_Entre ambas abrieron las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela y entraron._

_"Sam, el es Freddie"_

_"Freddie, ella es Sam"_

La pantalla se fue a negro nuevamente.

"Este es el momento Sam, aquí fue cuando tu corazón dio un vuelco"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Sam! ¿Qué dijimos sobre la honestidad contigo misma?"

"Ese fue el momento en el que me empezó a gustar Freddie, lo sé"

"Exacto, en ese momento fue cuando tu corazón se sintió más vivo que nunca, pero como todo en la vida, no fue perfecto"

"Gracias…"

"Sam, ambas sabemos que tu personalidad jamás te ha dejado expresarte bien, y en vez de dejar que tu amor fluyera calmadamente, decidiste estancarlo hasta hace muy poco"

"¡Pero ya admití que amaba al Nerd!"

"Lo sé Sam, pero durante estos años de negación, tu corazón se hizo mucho daño. Basta con ver cualquiera de tus recuerdos de Freddie tratando de coquetear con Carly"

"¡Callate!"

"¡Sam! Te traje aquí para que te dieras cuenta de lo que de verdad importa"

"¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre que importa de verdad?"

"Créeme que lo sé muy bien Sam, al fin y al cabo yo he sentido muy de cerca todo lo que te ha sucedido"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Recuerdas estos últimos días?"

"Por supuesto"

"Debido a tu indecisión y tu temor a salir herida, recibiste 2 de los golpes más fuertes que pueda recibir alguien"

A lo lejos escuche ambas frases resonando.

_**Ella es mi novia, Joan.**_

_**Estoy enamorado de ella.**_

"No tienes que recordármelo"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo recordártelo Sam! Después de todo yo fui la que mas sufrí esos momentos"

La mire incrédula, pero sentí como todo hacia conexión

"Sam, yo soy tu corazón"

Sentí como las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, corrí hacia aquella Sam, la Sam malherida y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"Perdo…Sniff…Perdóname"

"Está bien querida Sam"

Estuvimos un rato abrazadas, hasta que ella se soltó y poso sus manos en mi rostro.

"Sam, prométeme que desde ahora serás honesta con todo lo que sientas, por favor no te reprimas mas. Estas heridas duelen pero no son incurables, así que tienes que ser fuerte ¿De acuerdo?"

"S…Si…Sniff"

A un lado de la gran pantalla se alzo un pilar de luz, un pilar que me llamaba.

"Ve Sam, ya es hora"

La mire por última vez antes de irme.

"Gracias por soportar esto por tanto tiempo"

"Gracias a ti por darme una vida tan emocionante, te quiero Sam"

"Y yo a ti, después de todo tu y yo somos la misma persona"

Agite mi mano en señal de despedida y sonreí con toda mi alma. Ella hizo lo mismo

Corrí en dirección al haz de luz, pero apenas lo toque todo se puso oscuro nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando pude abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. Mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Me levante y mire por la ventana.

Había un amanecer hermoso y completamente despejado.

"Gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco"

Me duche y me vestí, cuando salía de mi habitación me pareció haberla visto de nuevo.

Sonreí y me puse camino a casa de Carly.

Pronto tendría que declararme.

* * *

**Espero que esten disfrutando de este fic**

**muchos saludos a la gente de iCarly Latino, y a la que no es de ahi tambien muchos saludos.**

**Sigan leyendo xD!  
**


	8. iFlames

**Hola a todos, aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, no puedo evitarlooooo, me he quedado ya cerca de 5 noches seguidas escribiendo este fic xD!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es idea de Dan(idolo), excepto esta loca historia xD!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Sam P.O.V**.

Salí del ascensor, y use mi llave personal para la casa de los Shay.

"¡Carls, ya llegue!"

Cerré la puerta y dirigí mi mirada a la cocina.

_Obstáculos 1 – Sam 0_

Joan, la novia de Freddie se encontraba en el asiento que yo siempre he ocupado. Sentí como hervía mi sangre, pero decidí calmarme… o al menos intentarlo.

"Hola Joan"

"¡Hola Sam!"

Tan eufórica. No la soporto

"¿Y qué hay de mi?"

Lo mire unos segundos. ¡Qué demonios hace para verse cada día más atractivo!

_Sam querida, es el amor el que hace que lo veas más atractivo de lo que es normalmente_

_¡Cállate! , despeje mi mente y volví a mi yo usual._

"¿Fredward se va a sentir mal si no lo saludo?"

Puse la voz de niña pequeña que solía usar cuando molestaba a Freddie.

"No seas mala Sam, salúdalo"

"Argh… De acuerdo Carly. Hola Freddoso"

De nuevo esa mirada… Me encanta hacerlo sufrir…

_¡Sam querida idiota! ¿Qué te dije mientras dormías?_

_¡Perdona! Esta es una costumbre que me va a costar mucho evitar._

"Sam. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Huh? Si… digo ¡Si Carls!, no te preocupes"

Carly me miro preocupada, pero luego llevo su atención a Joan.

"De acuerdo. Joan, ¿Que me estabas diciendo?"

"Que Freddie y yo tendríamos una cita"

Sentí como mi rostro perdia su color.

_Obstáculos 2 – Sam 0_

Demonios, llevaba las de perder.

"Sam, ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Na… nada Carly. Pero estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos, y así te conocemos mejor Joan?"

"Chicas, a mi me parece una buena idea"

A Freddie le pareció que tuve una buena idea, quizá sea mi día de suerte.

"Mmmm… Si mi Freddie lo aprueba, yo también hihihihi"

¡No la soporto!

Carly me miro extrañada y se disculpo con la molesta parejita, entonces se acerco a mí y me llevo del brazo.

"¡Sam! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?"

"¿A qué te refieres Carls?"

"¿Por qué quieres interferir en su cita?"

"Hahahahaha… Carls, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que quiero interferir? Yo solo quiero conocer a la chica"

"Mmmm… De acuerdo, pero te vigilare"

"Como quieras Carls"

_Obstáculos 2 – Sam 1_

Sabía que este día no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

**En el centro comercial…**

Salimos de la casa de Carly a las 12 AM, y ya eran cerca de las 16 PM y hasta ahora mi misión ha ido perfectamente

_Querida Sam, no veo que es lo que pretendes…_

_¡Eres yo, deberías saber!_

Durante las últimas horas he estado boicoteando la "cita" de Freddie y Joan, es decir, cada vez que han tenido un poco de intimidad, hasta el más mínimo indicio de ambiente rosa con besitos y miradas coquetas ha sido eliminado gracias a mis atinadas intervenciones. Desde un vendedor de una tienda para chicas delicadas que me odiaba por usar bóxers, hasta un pedazo de jamón que jure haber visto volar (esto no fue intencional. ¡Juro haber visto un pedazo de jamón volar!)

Hasta ahora todo iba genial, con que ellos no tuvieran un momento a solas mi declaración podía esperar.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Jamás había visto a Sam tan activa, es decir, siempre ha peleado con vendedores de ropa interior y ha buscado pedazos de jamón con gran entusiasmo, pero esta vez era diferente, si estuviese en juego algo más que su hambre…

Quizá estoy exagerando…

**Sam P.O.V.**

Se veían incómodos. Lo estaba logrando, estaba logrando que no se sintieran a gusto entre sí, quizá hasta terminaran hoy mismo.

Ambos se nos acercaron a Carly y a mí, nos miraron por unos segundos y soltaron lo que querían decir

"¿Vamos al cine?"

_Obstáculos 3 – Sam 1_

¡Demonios! No estaban incómodos, simplemente no veían la forma de decirnos que querían estar solos en la oscuridad.

Carly accedió de inmediato, por lo que yo tuve que acceder igualmente. No quería que Carly sospechara nada malo.

Compramos palomitas, mientras que Freddie y Joan conseguían las entradas, finalmente después de unos minutos nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos, es decir Fredduchini y Joan delante de mí y de Carly.

Cuando las luces se apagaron comenzó a rodar la película. Mi asco no se hizo esperar al notar el tipo de película que veríamos por los siguientes 120 minutos.

Tu corazón es mío, uno de los títulos más cursis que he escuchado en mi vida.

Después de la primera media hora ya no podía soportarlo, mi cerebro se estaba friendo ante tal historia. Empezaba a dormirme cuando note algo frente a mí, Freddie y Joan coqueteaban descaradamente, los observe por un rato. Se veían el uno para el otro, lo cual me sacaba de quicio.

Freddie la miraba como si la conociese desde toda la vida, ¡Demonios! A mí me conoce de antes.

Se miraron unos segundos más, cuando comenzaron a acercarse.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y fueron disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios.

No pude evitarlo…

Me abalance contra ellos con el pretexto de robarle palomitas a Freddie.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Joan se alejo avergonzada, pero yo no pude soportarlo más…

"¡Qué demonios te pasa Sam! ¡Puedo soportar que me hayas molestado, golpeado y traumatizado por años! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo con Joan! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Por qué no simplemente te vas! ¡No quiero que estés aquí!"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"¡Demonios, ahí está ese ruido de nuevo!"

Cuando dirigí mi mirada a Sam nuevamente, vi como posaba ambas manos sobre su pecho, se veía como si le doliera el corazón.

"Perdóname…"

Sam se alejo de los asientos y se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida.

La seguí con mi mirada, pero había algo extraño, cuando la vi desaparecer por la salida sentí como si esta vez fuese la última vez que la fuese a ver.

Cuando se paso eso por mi mente sentí un gran vacío formándose dentro de mí, fue realmente extraño…

Mire a Carly, luego a Joan. Ambas estabas sorprendidas por la forma en la que había gritado.

Me senté y no tome en cuenta a ninguna de las 2. Algo no estaba bien, algo me decía que este día no debía ser así.

Unos cuantos idiotas que veían la película junto a nosotros silbaron en contra de mi persona, a ellos tampoco los tome en cuenta.

La película siguió como estaba previsto.

Pero después de unos 20 minutos la imagen se empezó a nublar, de hecho toda la habitación se había oscurecido.

Hasta que alguien grito: "¡Se está incendiando el cine!"

Los gritos de pánico no demoraron en aparecer, todos se estaban volviendo locos mientras corrían en dirección a la salida de emergencia.

Tome a Carly y a Joan de las manos y las lleve hacia la salida.

Apenas salimos del cine, sentí que algo no estaba bien, que algo me faltaba…

"¡Sam!"

"¡Olvidamos a Sam!"

Joan se llevo las manos al rostro, mientras que Carly comenzó a desesperarse y a llorar impulsivamente

"Joan, quédate con ella por favor"

"¡Que! ¿Por qué, a donde vas?"

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Sam"

"Pero Freddie, ese lugar se está incendiando, ¿Qué pretendes?"

"Sacar a mi amiga con vida"

Mire a Joan, luego a Carly y finalmente al suelo, cerré los ojos y corrí en dirección a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

* * *

**En la sala de cine…**

Estaba todo lleno de humo, me costaba respirar pero tenía que resistir, Sam dependía de mí.

Corrí en dirección a la salida habitual de la sala, la cual daba a un pasillo donde había entradas a otras salas y a los baños.

No sabía por dónde partir buscando, Sam debía estar sola, y por cómo era ella lo más seguro era que estuviese tratando de hacer algo demasiado arriesgado para poder salvarse.

Corrí hasta el cruce de los pasillos solo para quedar más mareado y desorientado a causa del humo. Tenía que haber algo que me dijera dónde estaba Sam, tenía que haberlo…

"Ahh…Awww…"

Escuche unas quejas lastimosas, no sabía de dónde venían, pero podía escucharlas.

Mire hacia todos lados buscando algo extraño que hubiese alrededor, hasta que al fin di con ese algo…

Del baño de las mujeres salía un rio de agua.

Corrí en esa dirección y abrí la puerta de una embestida.

El agua estaba inundando el baño. Di unos pasos más para poder ver por completo la habitación hasta que pude notar una sombra sentada en el suelo.

Di 2 pasos más y la sombra corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

"¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"¡¿Sam? ¡Gracias a dios que estas viva!"

"¡Freddie perdóname! Yo no quería que esto terminara así, por favor perdóname"

"Sam. No va a terminar así, ahora nosotros saldremos de aquí y seguiremos con nuestras vidas…"

"¿Sam, porque están sangrando tus manos?"

"Cuando vi el humo y las llamas cerca del baño comencé a romper todas las llaves y los excusados de aquí, para que saliese el agua"

"Incluso en estas situaciones eres brillante"

"¡Cállate! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Vamos a morir! ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? Tu novia esta allá afuera y tu vienes a buscar a una chica que no hace más que arruinar tu vida"

"Sam, tu jamás has arruinado mi vida, lo único que has hecho es hacerla mucho más interesante y divertida"

Sam me miro incrédula y segundos después se puso a llorar aun más fuerte que antes.

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"Vamos a estar bien… No te preocupes"

"Fre…Freddie… antes que todo es… esto termine quería decirte algo"

Sentía como mi cabeza estaba comenzando a perder el oxigeno. Estábamos realmente en una mala situación.

"¿Qué sucede Princesa Puckett?"

Sam soltó una risita nerviosa y luego me miro a los ojos. Por esos azules ojos que ella tenía podía decir lo mal que se encontraba, el oxigeno ya no le estaba llegando…

"Freddie… Y...Yo…Te…Te Amo…"

La mire incrédulo. Ella en cambio ante la cara que puse rio como si fuese el final, ya que eso era lo que parecía, pero apenas término su risotada perdió el conocimiento.

"¡Sam, reacciona! Por favor Sam… No te rind…no te rindas…"

Empecé a ver borroso. Caí de rodillas al piso, pero sin soltar a Sam.

"Sa…Sam, te…juro que…que saldremos de esta…"

Perdí todas mis fuerzas. Sam cayó al piso y yo caí a su lado. Estábamos completamente empapados…

Mi vista se estaba oscureciendo.

Trate de estirar mi mano para poder alcanzar a Sam, pero no pude. Caí desmayado…

A lo lejos escuchaba chapoteos y golpes, pero también sentía una música celestial, y juro que por un segundo vi un túnel blanco…

Quizá de verdad era el final.

* * *

**Bueno aqui hay un nuevo episodio :D! espero esten disfrutando este fic.**

**Saludos a todos**

**es decir, a los chicos y chicas de iCarly Latino, y tambien saludos para todos aquellos que lean mi Fic, gracias por las criticas tan positivas xD!**

**Saludos desde Chile!  
**


	9. His Turn

**Muy feliz de que les guste mi Fic, creo que le queda poco... Quien sabe xD!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es idea de Dan (idolo), que espero que no nos decepcione y haga que todo termine Seddie xD!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro en mi opinión. No sabía dónde estaba ni que era lo que hacía ahí, pero sabía que no era un buen lugar.

Después de lo que sentí que fueron horas de estar en medio de tanta oscuridad, vi como frente a mi aparecía un túnel blanco. Era hermoso y de el provenía una música celestial.

No lo pensé 2 veces y camine hacia aquel túnel. Me faltaban 2 pasos para llegar cuando escuche algo que me detuvo…

"Freddie… Y...Yo…Te…Te Amo…"

Mire al túnel, aquel hermoso túnel que tenia frente a mi, aquel hermoso túnel que no podía ofrecerme lo que me ofrecia esa frase.

Sam… ¡Sam!... ¡SAM!

Abrí mis ojos con gran lentitud. Había mucha luz, y según recordaba la última vez estaba en un baño completamente empapado junto a Sam.

"¡Sam!"

Me levante de un solo salto. Estaba en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. Mire mi cuerpo y note que estaba con mi ropa. Salí de la habitación y corrí hacia la recepción (Si, sabia donde estaba la recepción, ya que gracias a la grandiosa madre que tengo conozco cada uno de los hospitales de Seattle)

En el camino me pareció haber visto a alguien conocido, juro que le escuche decir mi nombre, pero no le preste importancia, tenía que encontrar a Sam.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Joan y yo estábamos sentadas en uno de los pasillos del hospital tomándonos unas sodas y comiendo unos emparedados. Ambas teníamos los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, es decir, cuando Freddie se fue a buscar a Sam, yo temí lo peor. Pensé que perdería a mis mejores amigos.

"¿Por qué crees que mi Freddie fue a buscar tan desesperadamente a Sam?"

"¡Por que es su amiga por supuesto!"

"Si… Lo sé, pero de todos modos siento celos"

"¡¿Celos de Sam? ¡Hahahahahahaha!"

No pude evitar reírme del comentario de Joan, quizá realmente Freddie y Sam se llevaban mejor que nunca, pero al punto de que Freddie se hubiese enamorado de ella, no podía creerlo.

"Mira, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?"

A unos metros venia Freddie corriendo. Me levante y me dirigí a él.

"¡Freddie estas bien!"

No me respondió, y además de eso siguió corriendo como hipnotizado.

Me quede viendo en la dirección en la que corrió, me parecía que iba a la recepción del hospital.

Cuando le devolví la mirada a Joan, note como esta tenía su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba llorando…

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Por fin la recepción.

"¡Digame donde se encuentra Samantha Puckett por favor!"

"¡Jovencito, esto es un hospital aquí no se grita!"

"Perdóneme… ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra Samantha Puckett?"

"¿Es usted familiar directo o amigo?"

"Soy amigo. Me trajeron junto a ella después de un incendio en el cine del centro comercial"

"¡Que!"

"Señora no grite, recuerde que es un hospital"

"¡Tu deberías estar en cama reposando!"

Señoras que aman las reglas pero que no las obedecen, las odio.

"Por favor dígame, necesito saber como esta"

"Mmmm… De acuerdo, pero solo porque me hiciste caso con lo de gritar"

"Muchas gracias"

"Después tienes que volver a tu habitación ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto"

"La joven Samantha Puckett se encuentra en la habitación 239"

No se a que me recuerda esto.

"Muchas gracias"

Me aleje de la recepción y corrí en dirección a la habitación 239.

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Joan, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Carly, es obvio, el ama a Sam"

"Joan, no sabes lo que dices. Ellos son simplemente amigos"

"Me gustaría pensar lo mismo Carly, pero estoy segura que tengo razón"

"Mmmmm"

"Carly, ¿Podrías decirle a Freddie que me tuve que ir, y que lo veré mañana?"

"De acuerdo Joan"

La pelirroja se alejo de mí, todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mire hasta que desapareció por una esquina de un pasillo.

"Freddie, ¿Qué te está pasando?"

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Al fin estaba frente a la habitación de Sam, la habitación 239. La abri con cuidado, lo que menos quería hacer era despertarla.

Me acerque a la cama, y corrí la cortina. No había nadie en ella…

"Jovencito, ¿Eras amigo de aquella joven?"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué sucedió con ella?"

"Lamento mucho tu perdida…"

Mis brazos cayeron y mis piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas, mi mirada se puso borrosa y comencé a llorar.

"De verdad lo lamento joven, RoseMary no tenia como salvarse"

RoseMary, pobre RoseMary jamás podre volver a verte… Esperen ¡Qué demonios! Mi amiga se llama Sam.

"¿RoseMary?"

"Si, ¿Quién más?"

"¿En esta habitación no estaba Samantha Puckett?"

"La joven Samantha tuvo que ser cambiada de habitación, se encuentra aquí al lado"

Me levante en un instante y corrí a la habitación continua.

Abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, tan frágil como nunca la había visto…

Sam se encontraba conectada a suero, pero sus pulsos cardiacos se encontraban bien.

Me acerque un asiento y lo puse cerca de ella. Tome su mano. Estaba vendada ya que había sufrido esas heridas rompiendo las llaves de los lavamanos.

Sentí como corrían mis lágrimas por mi rostro.

"Gra…gracias a Dios que estas bien"

Apoye mi cabeza en su cama y sentí como todo el cansancio volvió a mí. Caí desmayado a su lado.

* * *

Estaba todo muy oscuro. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una habitación cubierta completamente por terciopelo oscuro. En medio de la habitación había una mesa con 2 sillas colocadas a cada lado, y para terminar una extraña lámpara colgaba del techo, la cual apenas iluminaba alrededor de la mesa.

Me acerque y vi como una sombra se movió en la oscuridad.

Sentí miedo, pero luego me otro sentimiento acudió a mí. Nostalgia.

"A pasado un tiempo ¿Eh, Freddie?"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Tu corazón amigo mío"

La sombra se deslizo hasta la mesa y se sentó. Al fin pude verlo, estaba magullado y amoratado.

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Freddie, no te hagas el estúpido. Tu sabes bien que fue lo que me sucedió"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Desde que andabas detrás de Carly he estado siendo castigado. Día tras día recibiendo esas respuestas negativas… duele sabes"

"¡Por supuesto que duele! A mí era a quien se las decía"

"¿Y por qué lo seguías intentando, si ya te había dicho que no?"

"Por que yo amaba a Carly"

"¡Hahahahahahaha!"

"¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?"

"Tu, estúpido"

No lo soporte más. Me levante y me dispuse a dejar ese lugar.

"No te vas a ir tan fácil"

El Freddie oscuro salto por sobre la mesa y se abalanzo sobre mí. Luche con todas mis fuerzas y pude quitármelo de encima, pero él no quería que esto terminara ahí.

"Toma estúpido"

Me lanzo algo bastante delgado, lo cual pude tomar con gran facilidad. Era un florete

Lo mire estupefacto hasta que sentí un golpe en mi pecho

"Touche, 1 punto."

"Freddie, si te gano te quedaras a escucharme. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Es un hecho. ¿3 puntos?"

"3 puntos serán"

Me prepare a luchar. Tome el florete con firmeza y comenze a avanzar hacia el Freddie oscuro con decisión.

Movi mi mano con gran fluidez hacia la derecha e izquierda, con lo que logre que el cayera en una finta, con lo que logre mi primer punto

_Freddie 1 – 1 Freddie Oscuro_

Nos posicionamos nuevamente. Me dispuse a atacar pero mi corazón leyó mis movimientos a la perfección, logrando otro punto fácilmente.

_Freddie 1 – 2 Freddie Oscuro_

Me maldije por lo bajo y me posicione nuevamente. Esta vez ataco él. Espere pacientemente a que llegara, posicione de forma muy segura mi pie derecho y esquive su ataque, con lo que el quedo al descubierto, lo cual aproveche para ganar un nuevo punto.

_Freddie 2 – 2 Freddie Oscuro_

Estábamos empatados, y claramente yo tenía más oportunidades de ganar, después de todo el estaba muy herido.

Me decidí a atacar con todas mis fuerzas, pero la sorpresa fue mía.

Aquel Freddie tenía una mirada muy seria, y con 2 bloqueos evito mis potentes ataques.

"Freddie, lo lamento, pero tú no vas a poder vencerme"

Evito mi tercer ataque y me aplico una combinación de golpes.

_Freddie 2 – 3 Freddie Oscuro_

"Freddie, quizá eres muy inteligente pero cuando se enfrenta cerebro contra el corazón, hay un solo vencedor y creeme. El corazón siempre es más fuerte que las ideas creadas por la mente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Freddie, tú te convenciste a estar enamorado de Carly"

"¿Por qué haría tal estupidez?"

"Para no dejar fluir tu verdadero amor"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay una sola persona con la que siempre has estado conectado desde aquí"

Se apunto al pecho, señalando claramente al sitio donde estaba el corazón.

"No veo a dónde vas. Carly siempre ha sido mi único amor"

"Freddie, desde que conoces a Carly, ¿Con quién has compartido todos tus sentimientos?"

"…"

"¿Quién ha sido la única persona con la que has contado para todo, aunque ella lo negase al principio?"

"¿Spencer?"

"¡Sam imbécil!"

"¡Sam! Hahahaha, por favor, yo no amo a Sam"

¡CRACK!

"De nuevo ese sonido"

"¿Todavía no sabes qué es?"

El Freddie oscuro apunto al final de la habitación, donde apareció un haz de luz.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

Frente a mi había aparecido Sam. Pero tenía algo raro, estaba llena de heridas, sobre todo su rostro.

"¡Maldito idiota!"

"¿Qué hice?"

"Cuando vas a dejar de controlar tus emociones con el cerebro, y vas a dejar que el que lleve las riendas sea tu corazón. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo"

El Freddie oscuro la tomo de la mano y le pidió disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido.

"¡¿Sam me ama?"

Ambos me miraron y replicaron a la vez "Dahhhhhhh"

"El problema es que tú no te permites amarla Freddoso"

"Por que yo amo a Carly"

"Ves a lo que me refiero Freddie, ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes que "amar" a Joan"

No me había dado cuenta, la había olvidado por completo.

"Por que no en vez de decir que la "odias", maduras de una vez y te dedicas a lo que verdad sientes"

"Freddie, ambos todavía guardamos ese recuerdo tan preciado. ¿Dime cual fue mejor, cual te hizo perder la cabeza aun mas?"

"El beso con Sam"

"Por fin empiezas a pensar con tu corazón"

"Cuando te diste cuenta que ella no había salido del cine para el incendio ¿Qué pensaste?"

"Que la perdería para siempre"

"Cuando entraste a la habitación 239, hace unos momentos y pensaste que había muerto ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

"Vacio… Como si mi vida hubiese perdido todo su sentido"

"Dime Freddie"

La Sam herida se acerco a mí y acaricio mi cabeza.

"¿Acaso a eso no se le llama amor?"

Asentí y tome su mano.

"Discúlpame por haber dicho todas esas mentiras en el cine"

"No te disculpes conmigo, yo tengo a mi propio Nerd, discúlpate con tu propia Sam"

Asentí nuevamente y solté su mano.

La luz de la lámpara que colgaba empezó a debilitarse. De un momento a otro todo se había vuelto todo oscuro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Sentí que mi mano rodeaba algo, algo muy cálido. La mano de Sam.

Solté su mano simplemente para acariciar su rostro.

"Te amo Princesa Puckett."

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D!**

**muchos saludos a todas las chicas de iCarly latino, y tambien a todos los chicos :D!**

**Sigan leyendo!**

**Saludos desde Chile!  
**


	10. El final para un nuevo comienzo

**Si, finalmente llego el dia, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi Fic. lamento no haberlo anunciado antes, pero si seguia escribiendo todos los dias las ideas se iban a acabar.**

**Prefiero dejarlo asi hasta que mi cerebro este completamente descansado, y les prometo que hare la secuela :D!**

**iCarly le pertenece a Dan (idolo) junto a todos sus personajes, excepto esta historia por su puesto **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Había pasado mucho durante estas últimas 3 semanas. Cuando Spencer, la mamá de Sam y mi madre llegaron al hospital se armo un caos de proporciones colosales.

**Flashback**

**General P.O.V.**

Ambas mujeres discutían como si se estuviese acabando el mundo.

"¡Por culpa de ese demonio rubio mi Freddie-Boo pudo haber muerto!"

"¡Es por culpa de ese Nerd que mi hija siente impulsos a hacer locuras!"

"Señoras…Creo que deberían calmarse"

El intento de Spencer para calmarlas se vio frustrado por los golpes que las mismas le proporcionaron con sus respectivas carteras.

**Fin Flashback**

En resolución, Sam y yo no nos podíamos volver a vernos mientras estuviésemos vivos.

Obviamente no respetamos ese acuerdo entre madres.

Sam y yo escapábamos de nuestras casas para ir a juntarnos con Carly en Los Batidos Locos.

Con lo que respecta a Joan, digamos que las cosas siguieron bien entre nosotros. Carly me dio el mensaje que me había mandado, y obviamente fui a hablar con ella.

**Flashback**

Decidí quedarme esperando a Joan después del arduo entrenamiento de esgrima.

Cuando ella salió de los camarines me vio y comenzó a alejarse. Me levante de las gradas y me dispuse a ir tras ella, pero no fue necesario, ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí.

"Discúlpame Freddie"

"No hay problema, pero tenemos que hablar"

Vi como dirigió su mirada al piso

"Vas a terminar conmigo ¿Verdad?"

Me sorprendí al principio, pero obviamente le conté la verdad.

"Yo de verdad lo lamento"

Comenzó a llorar, pero se le veía tranquila.

"No te preocupes, sabía que pasaría."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Freddie, soy una chica. Sabemos cuando alguien que nos importa piensa en alguien más"

Me sentí mal al oírle decir eso. ¿De verdad fui tan desconsiderado mientras estuvimos juntos?

"Pero créeme, mientras duro nuestra relación fui muy feliz"

"Yo también lo fui. La guardare como un recuerdo precioso"

"¿Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

Me ofreció su mano, y yo la estreche amigablemente. Mientras manteníamos nuestras manos unidas dijo algo que me descoloco.

"Freddie, espero que Sam no se ponga celosa por nuestra amistad"

Me atore con mi propia saliva.

"No se te va nada ¿Verdad?"

"Freddie Querido, a las chicas no se nos escapa nada"

Me sonrió como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Era de verdad una chica increíble, pero note que su sonrisa no era completamente honesta, después de todo, los chicos también podemos notar ciertas cosas.

La abrace por última vez y me fui a casa.

Decidí no contarle a las chicas que había terminado con Joan, algo me decía que eso me serviría después.

**Joan P.O.V**

Vi como Freddie se iba. Mis lágrimas todavía brotaban, pero al menos ya tenía mi conciencia tranquila.

Me va a costar olvidarlo, pero todavía podemos ser amigos.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a casa.

**Fin Flashback**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" entre nosotros. iCarly seguía siendo tan popular como siempre. Sam volvía a torturarme como antaño y Carly volvía a calmarla evitando que me asesinara.

Pero cuando ambos nos quedábamos solos se formaba un ambiente incomodo en la habitación, o en la escuela, o en cualquier lugar en el que nos encontráramos.

Habíamos pasado varias semanas así, hasta que un día volvimos a quedarnos solos en casa de Carly.

Yo estaba comprobando algunas cosas para el show de esa noche, mientras Sam hacia lo de siempre. Comer.

Ambos estábamos en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Era realmente incomodo.

Termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me asome por la ventana.

Había un atardecer hermoso, era como si el mundo me estuviese diciendo que algo bueno sucedería.

"Hey, Freddork"

"¿huh?"

"¿Cómo ha estado Joan?"

"Bien, sigue siendo una excelente esgrimista"

"Mmmm. ¿Y cómo va su relación?"

"Terminamos hace unas semanas"

Sam me quedo viendo perpleja, pero algo había cambiado en su rostro, se veía iluminado.

Al parecer noto que la estaba observando demasiado, pues miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"¿Por…por que terminaron? ¿Acaso Fredduchini no pudo con la presión de tener que hacer feliz a su novia?"

"Hehe… la verdad es que yo termine con ella"

Nuevamente me miro perpleja, esta vez su rostro se veía aun mas iluminado que antes. Nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Eres un estúpido. Es la primera relación que te dura y decides terminarla"

"Tenía que hacerlo, por Joan y por mi"

"¿Por Joan?"

"Ella no merecía estar con alguien que no la amaba de la forma que ella lo hacía"

"¡Eres un idiota lo sabías! ¡Esa chica era increíble! Además eran el uno para el otro, eran un par de Nerds"

"Si, lo sé. Pero yo no podía estar con ella siendo que amaba a otra persona"

Era tercera vez que Sam me miraba perpleja, pero esta vez no desvió su mirada, tampoco se le vio iluminada. Más bien tenía cara de preocupación.

"Veo que volviste a por Carly"

"Casi, pero no"

"¡¿Si volviste a enamorarte de Valerie te prometo que sufrirás como nunca lo has hecho?"

"No, no es Valerie"

Sam me miro extrañada.

"Entonces de quién demonios te enamoraste esta vez Torpe"

"De una chica muy especial"

"¿Tengo el horroroso placer de conocerla?"

Solté una carcajada, la cual se vio seguida de un golpe de Sam en mis costillas.

"¡Cough!"

"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No te golpee tan fuerte"

Termine de acariciar mis costillas y me levante.

"S…si. Si la conoces"

"Te dije que era Carly. ¡Por que mientes!"

No lo soporte más. ¡¿Acaso ella no se podía ver como una opción?

La mire y le dije todo lo que tenía en mi mente en ese momento.

"¡Por favor Puckett! ¿En serio eres tan lenta? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!"

La habitación quedo completamente en silencio.

Sam estaba petrificada, y para ser sinceros a mí me estaban matando los nervios.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno reaccionaba, hasta que claro, ella hizo el primer movimiento.

2 pasos fueron los que iniciaron todo.

Dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y corrió con todas sus energías hacia la puerta. (Hacia unos minutos se había comido un jamón, ahora comprenderán su energía para escapar)

"¡Sam!" No podía dejarla ir, no ahora que le había dicho que la amaba.

Cerré los ojos y sentí en mi interior una voz dándome valor.

"Es ahora o nunca Freddie, lo que decidas ahora afectara para siempre tu futuro"

"Gracias mi otro yo"

"Decido seguirla"

Abrí los ojos y corrí detrás de Sam.

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras Sam ya estaba saliendo de la casa de Carly.

"¡Sam, espera!"

Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Llegue al corredor y vi como Sam me miraba desde el ascensor, corrí en esa direccion, pero ella presiono el botón para cerrar el ascensor.

No lo pensé 2 veces y corrí escaleras abajo, tenía que alcanzarla sin importar que pasara.

Cuando llegue al primer piso el ascensor ya estaba vacío.

"¡No te pares en mi Lobby! ¡Te odio!"

"¡Cállate Luwbert!"

Lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mi

"¡¿Por dónde se fue Sam?"

Me miro asustado y apunto hacia la salida del edificio. Lo solté y corrí en esa dirección.

Llegue afuera pero había un problema. ¿En qué dirección corrió?

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi otro yo, mi corazón tomara las riendas del asunto. Si, decidí seguir las órdenes de lo que dijera mi corazón.

"Derecha"

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas evitando chocar con la gente que se me cruzaba y con los autos que estuvieron a punto de arrollarme (Recuerden no cruzar calles cuando el semáforo este en rojo, el lo hace solo porque es Freddie)

Corrí cerca de 5 minutos haciendo caso a mi corazón y a la vez agradeciendo mi duro entrenamiento de esgrima. Cuando al fin pude verla a lo lejos. Estaba sentada en una banca del parque. No deje de correr en dirección a ella, por lo que me vio acercándome. Se levanto y empezó a correr de nuevo.

"¡Aléjate de mi Freddie!"

"¡No, tengo que hablar contigo!"

Esta carrera se estaba saliendo de control. Sam se alejaba, y cuando lograba estar cerca de ella, me aventaba alguna cosa que tuviese a mano.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas calles cruce debido a esta alocada carrera, y de cuantas paredes salte para seguirla a los lugares más extraños que su cuerpo la dejaba ir.

Mis energías se estaban agotando, pero las recuperaba inmediatamente al recordar el porqué de esta persecucion.

No sabía si estábamos corriendo en línea recta o si habíamos estado dando vueltas. Pero sé que después de casi media hora de estar corriendo desenfrenadamente llegamos a un lugar conocido. La escuela.

Seguí a Sam hasta su interior, ella no disminuía su velocidad, por lo que yo tenía que mantener la mía.

Escuche a mi corazón hablándome nuevamente.

"Freddie, demuestra que has cambiado, demuéstrale a Sam que de verdad la amas"

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí completamente recargado. Corrí tras de Sam con todas mis fuerzas y después de cruzar unas puertas estire mi mano y al fin pude alcanzarla.

Cogí su muñeca y al frenar tan inesperadamente caímos de una forma estrepitosa.

Cuando mire a mí alrededor note el lugar de la escuela donde nos encontrábamos. El gimnasio, donde por primera vez nos hablamos.

Estaba sobre Sam, sosteniendo sus brazos con todas mis fuerzas para que no escapara.

"¡Suéltame Freddie!"

"¡No!"

Sam me quedo mirando después de aquel grito.

"Llevo mucho rato siguiéndote y ahora que al fin pude alcanzarte no te dejare ir"

Nos miramos unos minutos, mientras jadeábamos recuperando el aliento.

Se veía realmente hermosa… su cabello estaba alborotado por el esfuerzo físico y el sudor en su frente la hacía verse más atractiva de lo que era normalmente. Finalmente después de un rato recupere el aliento, con lo que deje que mi corazón hiciese el resto.

"Sam, se que quizá esa no fue la mejor forma de decírtelo. Sé que quizás no soy creíble después de estar todos estos años detrás de Carly, pero por favor cree lo que te dije."

**Sam P.O.V.**

Freddie estaba sobre mí sujetándome para que no escapara, la verdad es que ya no tenia energías para seguir luchando, así que decidí quedarme ahí escuchándolo.

"Sam, se que quizá esa no fue la mejor forma de decírtelo. Sé que quizás no soy creíble después de estar todos estos años detrás de Carly, pero por favor cree lo que te dije."

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos.

"¿Por qué alguien como tu estaría enamorado de alguien como yo, una chica que no es femenina, siendo que estuviste años detrás de la chica mas femenina del mundo?"

"Por que me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por Carly era superficial. A Carly la amaba con el cerebro. A ti te amo con todo mi corazón"

Sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir, cerré los ojos y decidí hacerme la fuerte, como siempre.

"Sam querida, cuando dejaras de ser tan orgullosa"

"Jamás querida Yo"

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y le devolví la mirada.

"¿Por qué me amas? Yo he hecho de tu vida algo miserable. Te he maltratado física y psicológicamente. Casi mueres por mi culpa. ¡No puedes amarme!"

"¿Miserable? Cuando nos conocimos quizá hacías mi vida miserable. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta que disfrutaba compartir contigo. Era distinto a lo que compartía con Carly. Carly era y será siempre como una hermana a la que admiras, pero tú te convertiste en la amiga a la que podía contarle mis cosas, no importaba que te burlaras, de todos modos me escuchabas y guardabas todo lo que decía. Después vino el beso. Ese beso que compartimos en mi balcón. Jamás voy a poder olvidar ese beso. Con él me di cuenta de que me gustabas. Pero ambos llegamos a la decisión de guardar el secreto para siempre. Gracias a eso me convencí de que tú me veías simplemente como un amigo, así que decidí volver a dirigir mi atención a Carly. Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que nuestra amistad fue progresando más y más. Llegamos al nivel de saber que era lo que pensaba el otro, que demonios, terminábamos las frases del otro. Después vino la vez que salve a Carly. Pensé que por fin lo había logrado, por fin era novio de la chica de la que había estado enamorado por años. Pero eso no me lleno. Espere que sintieras celos, pero en vez de eso me aconsejaste, me dijiste que terminara porque sabias que yo saldría herido. Lo único que hiciste con eso fue hacer que me enamorara más de ti, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Saber que jamás sentirías lo mismo me destruía, así que decidí seguir "amando" a Carly. Finalmente vino el incidente del incendio. Apenas te grite y vi que te ibas sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, algo me decía que podía no volver a verte. Cuando estábamos Carly, Joan y yo afuera del cine y nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas con nosotros sentí que el mundo se había acabado para mí. Así que entre a buscarte, aunque mi vida hubiese dependido de ello. Al principio no sabía dónde estabas, pero cuando te encontré finalmente sentí una felicidad inmensa. Pero el fuego seguía ahí acechándonos. Lamento que suene egoísta, pero si hubiésemos muerto ahí, yo por lo menos hubiese muerto feliz. En conclusión Sam Puckett en mi vida he amado solo a dos personas de la forma que te acabo de describir. A mi madre y a ti"

No pude más. Sentía como las lágrimas caían. Estaba demasiado feliz. En mi vida había estado tan feliz como en ese momento.

"¿Sam…?"

"¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Nerd! ¡Torpe! ¡Perdedor!"

Logre zafarme de sus brazos. Cruce los mios alrededor de su cuello y lo bese.

Sentí como la electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de llorar, estaba demasiado feliz.

Unos segundos después sentí como el correspondía mi beso. Sus labios eran demasiado sabrosos… me recordaban al jamón y al pollo frito.

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

"¡Wow…!"

"Yo también te amo, idiota"

Ahora él fue quien me beso. Sentía una energía que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que movía sus labios. Sentía como si nuestros corazones estuviesen conectados…

Después de un rato nuestros pulmones gritaron de agonía por la falta de oxigeno, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

Nos levantamos de la posición en la que estábamos, la cual se veía bastante sexual por cierto, y quedamos sentados en el piso del gimnasio.

Nos miramos, como analizando al otro.

No pude evitar golpearlo en el rostro.

"¡Auch!"

"Fredduchini, no esperaras que por que te amo con todo mi corazón vaya a dejar de hacer tu vida completamente miserable"

"La verdad no esperaba lo contrario. La vida seria aburrida sin ti haciéndome notar lo mucho que necesito aprender de Mamá"

Era primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarme as. Lo solía hacer solamente yo.

"Pues Freddie, créeme que Mamá estará feliz de hacer entrar en razón a su niño cada vez que haga falta"

Nos miramos nuevamente y volvimos a besarnos.

El día más maravilloso de mi apetitosa vida.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Me pregunto dónde estarán los chicos, ya falta poco para que comience el show.

"Hola Carly"

"Hola Carls"

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Dónde estaban?"

Freddie y Sam se miraron y sonrieron de forma coqueta.

"Estuvimos comiendo Pollo frito y jamón"

"Así es Carls"

Se sonrieron nuevamente. Me quede parada donde estaba mientras ellos se alejaban a hablar de lo que haríamos hoy.

Algo respecto a ellos me daba mala espina, pero era imposible que me lo fueran a decir.

¡Odio cuando se ponen así!

¡Odio cuando me esconden cosas!

¡Quiero saber por qué están tan felices!

¡Quiero saber que están escondiendo!

_**¡I Want to know!**_

* * *

**Aqui estamos finalmente el final, recuerden que puede que haga una continuacion asi que no sufran. (si es que llegaran a sufrir)**

**por favor dejen reviews**

**Muchos saludos a los chicos y chicas de iCarly Latino, y por supuesto muchos saludos a todos los Fan Seddies del planeta :D!**

**Nos estaremos viendo pronto de nuevo.**

**Saludos desde Chile.  
**


End file.
